It Started With a Song
by Twi-ride.Fly
Summary: This a rewrite of the story Karaoke Night. *What happens when Angel tricks the flock into singing at a diner? Will the songs bring out true feelings or will the whole night crumble? LOTS OF FAX!*
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it is! To the new readers I hope you like this story and to my readers who came here from my first try you could reread this or just skip to where you left off but I promise you most of the dialogue is different but the same too. and also one of my friends reads over every chapter so she's kinda like my special pre-reader if that makes sense….. THANK YOU .**_

_**Well…LET'S HAVE SOME FUN. HERE IS CHAPTER 1!**

* * *

_

"Max can we go to this kara-ok night thing?" Angel asked me.

"Well….." You see we're back in New York because we just _had _to come back. You know with the shopping and hair places and the 5 star hotels we have yet to stay in?

Ok, so Nudge and Angel ended up using bambi eyes on me. But I can't help it I'm a sucker for those!

"Where is it at?" I asked. Her face lit up like when we see fireworks on the beach.

"Well, it's at the diner by central park. Can we pleas go Max? Please please PLEASE???"

"Ummmmm….does everyone want to go?" I asked hoping no one would. "And Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"It's care-e-oak-e."

She giggled and ran to everyone. "Who wants to go to a karaoke night?"

"Me!" Nudge screamed.

"Sure! sounds good with us. Right Iggy?" Gazzy asked.

"As long as there's food!" he said.

Angel turned to Fang. "You ok with going Fang?"

"Sure."

I almost groaned. Why would even Fang want to go?

"YAY!" Angel screamed "MAX! Everyone wants to go! We got to go!"

"Fine. We can go." I said reluctantly.

"Well then get ready everybody! We have to be there by 7 to sign up!" She got up and started skipping away.

_SIGN UP?!?_

"What?!" Fang and I asked at the same time.

Angel just kept going. "Be ready soon everyone!" and she continued to the room we were staying in leaving us all gaping at her.

"OOOO this is going to be fun!" total shouted.

I looked at him "Shut up. You can't go." Total tried to use bambi eyes on me but his weren't exactly as good as Nudge and Angel's.

After Angel practically dragged Fang and I out of the hotel, we flew to central park and landed in a clearing by a pond and started walking to the diner.

When we walked in it was not like the diner that we were in before. It looked like a bar but kiddy proof. Is that possible?

"So Nudge and I and are doing solos, Iggy and you going to sing?" Angel asked Gazzy.

We were now standing in line to sign up for a song.

"Can't. I can't see!" He stepped out of line and smirked at us. "Good luck you two. I hope you don't break any windows Max…"

"_Shut it Iggy." _I said in a very venomous tone. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Right. How about you Gazzy?"

"No I will not do it and you can't make me!!"

"You wanna bet?" Angel said in that creepy way of hers.

"Angel! don't you dare mind control Gazzy!" I whisper-shouted, "If you do we are all leaving." _Please go behind my back and do something I said not to do for once please! Let us leave!!_

"Fine but then you and Fang have to do a duet and a solo!" she blurted out rapidly.

"What?!" Fang and I asked at the same time for the second time today.

"Take it or leave it."

"Okay. We'll leave it. Ready to go?" I told her seriously.

"NO! Please Max?" Angel pleaded. I looked down at her and waddaya know, she's giving me bambi eyes. Again.

"Fine. We're staying."

Gazzy and Iggy went to go find a table while Angel and Nudge found their songs.

"This is so not fair," I whispered to Fang.

"When did she become so sneaky?" Fang whispered back. His breath tickled the back of my neck, giving my chills. Then he just stayed there standing very close to me. Let's just say I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Max….it's your turn" he said.

"Oh. Right."

I went through the songs and I found one that was on our Ipod. I pretty much knew this song by heart so I picked it and headed over to our table. Fang came shortly after and then the night began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so you all know _

_While they're sitting in the booth [looking at the booth from a waiter's point of view] it's Iggy, Max, and Fang on the left side, then Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel on the right._

_Also, for the readers that are coming from my old story:_

_Angel and Nudge are not singing a duet anymore they get their own songs._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Fang, or Iggy, or Nudge, or Gazzy or Angel._

_Total: What about me??_

_Me: right…I guess total is not my amazing talking dog_

_**Because Cow's go MOO here is Chapter 2

* * *

**_

Nudge was up first…on the stage of death (not really a stage of death. It's just a… oh nevermind).

"Now give it up for Tiffany-Krystal-Brittany!"

"You added another name?" I asked her.

"I thought it suited me well." She shrugged as she was sliding out the booth.

"Well good luck." I said.

"BREAK A LEG!" Iggy yelled. Nudge turned to him and gave him a look that said `you're crazy`.

"Iggy she doesn't know what that means."

"Oh I know but I really just wanted to mess with her." I smacked his arm and turned to Nudge.

Now it will be Nudge POV

(A/N: Song is 'I Do Not Hook Up' by Kelly Clarkson)

**Oh sweetheart put the bottle down **

**You got too much talent **

**I see you through those bloodshot eyes  **

**There's a cure you found it **

**Slow motion sparks **

**You caught that chill. **

**Now don't deny it **

**But boys will be boys **

**Oh yes they will **

**They don't wanna define it **

**Just give up the game and get into me**

 **If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet  **

**Oh no I do not hook up, up **

**I go slow** 

**So if you want me **

**I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand** 

**And your heart on your sleeve**

 **Oh no I do not hook up, up**

 **I fall deep**

 **'Cause the more that you try**

 **The harder I'll fight**

 **To say ... Goodnight**

**I can't cook no but I can clean **

**Up the mess she left **

**Lay your head down and feel the beat **

**As I kiss your forehead**

 **This may not last**

 **But this is now **

**So love the one you're with**

 **You want a chase**

 **But you're chasing your tail**

 **A quick fix won't ever get you well **

**Oh no I do not hook up, up **

**I go slow **

**So if you want me**

 **I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand **

**And your heart on your sleeve**

 **Oh no I do not hook up, up**

 **I fall deep**

 **'Cause the more that you try**

 **The harder I'll fight**

 **To say**

**Cause I feel the distance between us**

**Could be over**

**With the snap of your finger **

**Oh no**

**Oh no I do not hook up, up **

**I go slow **

**So if you want me**

**I don't come cheap **

**Keep your hand in my hand **

**And your heart on your sleeve**

**Oh no I do not hook up, up**

**I fall deep**

**'Cause the more that you try**

**The harder I'll fight**

 **To say…**

**'Cause the more that you try**

**The harder I'll fight**

 **To say… goodnight**

**Oh sweetheart put the bottle down**

**Cause you don't want to miss out**

Hmmmm…I really like Iggy. Maybe I should tell him first… but why would I do that. He would never like someone like me. He probably thinks of me as his sister just like every one else.

Back to Max POV

After she finished, the whole place was clapping and cheering for her as she came back to the table.

"Wow! Did you see how much they liked me?" Nudge asked once she got back to the table. "And I felt like I was getting so into it! And then at the end where everyone here cheered their heads off. AMAZING! We need to do more and soon what song should we do now? I have so many that I think we should do! We should do a show tune like something from wicked then we could--" Gazzy put his hand over Nudges mouth.

Suddenly our table was very quiet.

"Nudge you were very good." Angel said.

"Yes Nudge you did amazing. You voice was very easy to listen to." Iggy said. I could see nudge blush a little but I wasn't really sure.

"Max can we PLEASE order now?" Gazzy asked impatiently.

"Sure Gaz." The waiter came and took our order and Mr. announcer guy was nowhere to be seen.

_Good. He shouldn't come back._

I was supposedly up next after Angel and I really didn't want to go up there.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2 I'm gonna try to post more often. Hopefully it will happen, I can not promise. But now that you've read you gotta review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_So ummmm sorry it took a little while to put this chapter up i was busy with ,sadly, real life. Plus this chapter got deleted on my mom's computer and I didn't have a back up so i had to write it over again._

_Well this one should be new…_

_Disclaimer: I do now own Maximum Ride. If I did I would not be sitting on my couch in stupid evil semi cold weather. I mean seriously why is it cold in JULY? I should not be wearing a sweater in AUGUST!!!!_

_Anyways…_

**Go Me. Here is Chapter 3**

* * *

"Hello my name is Nico and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you?"

I looked up at him and saw a sly smirk on this guy's stupid face staring at me.

"See anything you like?" he said staring into my eyes then they started drifting lower…

"Hey!" I said snapping my fingers in his face. " My face is up here." He blushed a little when all the kids snickered at him. I saw Fang tense a bit. But I could have imagined it.

"Well what will you be having sweet thing?" he asked looking at his pad of paper. Beside me I saw Fang tense up again.

"Well, how 'bout 2 triple cheeseburgers, a large Fry, an order of mozzarella sticks, and a large lemonade."

"Well will that be all?"

"No, I'm next." Angel said sweetly. "I'd like a hot dog with everything, a chili cheese dog with everything, a 6 piece chicken thing and a medium chocolate shake. I can have a shake, right Max?" I nodded. "Oh and I want large fries with all of that."

Nico was writing all this down with his jaw hanging open. "Are you sure you want all of that little girl?"

"Yup. And no my eye's aren't bigger then my stomach." Nico's jaw fell further.

"I guess that mean's I'm next. I'll have the same as her but instead of a 6 piece I would like a 20 and a vanilla shake rather then chocolate. Then you can have some of mine." She told angel after she ordered.

Nico continued to write down the order his jaw still dropping. Boy it looked like it was gonna fall right off soon enough.

"Well I would like you biggest bowl of chili you have," everyone groaned at that, "and 2 Italian sausages, and a pizza puff, and I'd like a large coke to drink." _Gazzy why did you order the chili! _"'Kay Ig your turn."

"I have the same as him but double everything except the pizza puff. That I want three of."

"So you want two cokes?" Nico asked slowly. Looks like he's finally getting over the initial shock of us.

"Yeah. Oh and an order of mozzarella sticks for me too."

"And for you?" Nico said looking at fang with disgust. I mean why would he even think that fang was-- oh right fang's arm is behind my head… almost around my shoulders. Nope not awkward at all.

"I'd like 3 triple cheeseburgers, 2 chili cheese dogs, 2 pizza puffs, a large fry and one chocolate shake."

"So let me get this right. You want 5 triple cheeseburgers, four large fries, 2 mozarella sticks, 4 chili cheese dogs, a 6 piece chicken nugget and a 20 piece chicken nugget, a bowl of chili, 4 Italian sausages, 6 pizza puffs, one large lemonade, 2 chocolate shakes, one vanilla shake, and 3 cokes? Are you sure you want all of this?"

"Yeah. We want it all."

"All right then I'll go place your order. Are you sure you done need anything else sweet thing?" he asked me wagging his eyebrow's at me.

"I'm sure I can handle anything else that comes my way, as long as you are at least 10 feet away from me." I said with a straight face. He just frowned at went to place our order. _This'll be a long night with him as our waiter._

"Next up is Ariel Ride." Mr. Announcer guy said.

"Angel you put your last name as Ride?" I asked her.

"Well yeah." She said as she was getting out of the booth. "You are the closest thing I have to a mom."

It felt so good knowing that Angel thought of me as her mom. i mean i have been taking care of her since she was a baby. Boy did that beginning sound cheesy… I think I'm getting a little soft.

'And I think of Fang as my dad because then you guys are my parents.'

"She says you and i are like her dad and mom to her. So we're her parents." I told Fang. He looked at me and said,

"Well we do fight like an old married couple." Then he smirked at me.

I blushed a bit and turned back to Angel while she started her song.

Angel POV~

_(A/N: The Song is Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus…. It's a good 6-year-old song)_

**You tuck me in, turn out the light **

**Kept me safe and sound at night** 

**Little girls depend on things like that **

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair **

**Had to drive me everywhere**

**You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone**

**Make a living, make a home **

**Must have been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night **

**Scared things wouldn't turn out right**

**You would hold my hand and sing to me**

**Caterpillar in the tree **

**How you wonder who you'll be **

**Can't go far but you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry, hold on tight **

**I promise you there will come a day **

**Butterfly fly away **

**Butterfly fly away**

**Got your wings, now you can't stay **

**Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away **

**You've been waiting for this day**

**All along and know just what to do **

**Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly **

**Butterfly fly away **

**Butterfly fly away **

**Butterfly fly away**

Max has always been my mother and she'll always be my mother. Even if she does find Gazzy and I's actual parents….

I hope she never does...

Max POV~

Angel's song made me want to cry. I-- I didn't though of course.

Angel then skipped back to the table where our food was now waiting. She smiled at me.

"I picked that song especially for you Max." she said.

"I know sweetheart. It's very thoughtful of you." I said and squeezed her hand.

"Well, dig in guys. We have enough to feed us seven times."

**So there's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it!! click the button... PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own maximum ride otherwise I probably would not be writing on Fanfiction…and I do not own any of the songs from the last chapter or from any future chapters_

_Also- Max's song was really hard to choose. I must have changed it at least ten times. But I settled on this song which some of you crazed people (such as myself) may have seen on the "new moon soundtrack". It's not legit, but it's a really pretty song… and took forever to download off itunes. But my computer is on crack so that may also be why… but anyways it's called "Need" by Up and coming (hopefully) Hana Pestle._

_p.s. sorry it's been so long since I updated. My life is too busy for my health..._

**Now furthermore. Here is chapter four

* * *

**

"Sorry about that folks had a little problem. But now on with the show! Next up is Maxine Ride!"

Fang tried to stifle his laughter. "Maxine?"

"Shut up. Max just seemed… you know I don't have to explain it to you." I said as I was shoving him out of the booth.

Once I got up on that little stage I regretted ever giving into Angel.

The diner was packed. I mean _packed_. Our booth was toward the front by the stage and when I looked up at them I saw four people with encouraging smiles and one crooked smile that lit up my world.

Ok you totally did not just hear that. It was a figment of your imagination…

**I'm not quite sure how to breathe**

**Without you here**

**I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye**

**To all we were**

**Be with me**

**Stay with me**

**Just for now**

**Let the time decide when I won't need you**

**My hand searches for your hand**

**In a dark room**

**I can't find you**

**Help me**

**Are you looking for me?**

**Can I feel any more?**

**Lie to me, I'm fading**

**I can't drop you**

**Tell me I don't need you**

**My hand searches for your hand**

**In a dark room**

**I can't find you**

**Help me**

**Are you looking for me?**

**Etch this into my brain for me**

**Tell me how it's supposed to be**

**Where everything will go**

**And how I'll be without you by my side**

**My hand searches for your hand**

**In a dark room**

**I can't find you**

**Help me**

**Are you looking for me?**

**My hand searches for your hand**

**In a dark room**

**I can't find you**

**Help me**

**Are you looking for me?**

_`Did I really think that about Fang?' _I asked myself. I mean when I saw this song on the list I didn't even hesitate to pick it. I remember it always being in my head after Fang, Gazzy and Iggy left us and we went to germany. But I never thought that it was because it reminded me so much of Fang and I's relationship.

'Of course it does!' angel said in my head

'_Angel?' _I thought sternly as I headed back to the table. Hmm? Never thought you could think sternly…

'I know I know, get out of your head. But come on that is just so sweet!'

Yeah. Like I needed advice from a six year old.

I subtly looked up and at our table,not wanting to see their reactions. I saw Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy with their mouths hanging open --Angel ginning, and Fang showing me one of his completely rare smiles. Teeth and all.

"Wow Max you did amazing!" Nudge and Angel said at the same time, they jinxed each other and Angel did it first but of course Nudge didn't stay quiet because it is physically impossible for her to do it.

"Well Max, I thought you would of broken some window's, but thankfully all windows are intact." Iggy said.

"Thank you? I think that was a compliment and I'm gonna take it as one."

"You did amazing," Fang whispered "I forgot how beautiful your voice is." His breath on my ear gave me chills.

"Next up is F-Nick!" Mr. announcer said.

"F-Nick?" Iggy asked.

"Messed up writing my name," he said turning his back to Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, winking at me before turning to walk on stage.

I started blushing a deep red. Fang's song started with a soft piano intro and then he opened up his mouth to sing and…

_**A/N:**__ sorry it was so short but I promise some serious fax is yet to come._

_And I'm really not sure what to do about Fang's song anymore. Have any suggestions? Anybody? Anyone? Hello?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope I don't disappoint with Fang's song…_

_It is "Boston" by Augustana. And yes I know that it is the same song. _

_I changed his just as much as I had changed Max's song but none fit what I wanted him to sing besides this one. _

_Bless the Broken Road By Rascal Flatts was a close second._

_ But for all of you who gave me ideas, I liked them alot. _

_So this chapter is for you._

_**HI. Here is chapter 5

* * *

**_

FANG'S POV

"F-Nick?" Iggy said.

"Messed up writing my name." I said turning my back to Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy and winked at Max before turning to walk on stage.

The soft piano started playing my song and I only picked this song because it was a song on my playlist and reminded me so much of Max. It sort of reminded me of when she first told me about having to save the world, back during the first night after saving Angel, when we both couldn't sleep and were just looking out over Lake Mead…

**In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun... **

**Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  **

**This world you must've crossed... you said...  **

**You don't know me; you don't even care, oh yeah,  **

**She said,**

**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,  **

**Essential yet appealed, carry all your thoughts **

**Across an open field,  **

**When flowers gaze at you... **

**They're not the only ones **

**Who cry when they see you?**

**You said...  You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  **

**She said,  **

**You don't know me, and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah,   **

**She said I think I'll go to Boston... **

**I think I'll start a new life,  **

**I think I'll start it over,**

**Where no one knows my name,**

**I'll get out of California, **

**I'm tired of the weather,  **

**I think I'll get a lover **

**I'll fly em out to Spain... **

**I think I'll go to Boston,**

**I think that I'm just tired**

**I think I need a new town,**

**To leave this all behind...**

**I think I need a sunrise, **

**I'm tired of the sunset,**

**I hear it's nice in the summer, **

**Some snow would be nice... oh yeah,  **

**Boston...**

**Where no one knows my name... yeah **

**Where no one knows my name... **

**Where no one knows my name... **

**Yeah Boston... **

**Where no one knows my name.**

I've known that the crappy horrible life that we've gone through isn't over but I need Max to see that this road we've gone down has led me to being in love with her.

I loved her before she finally let me in and told me about saving the world. I just couldn't believe it took her so long to actually tell me things more often.

After I finished I walked back to the table and everyone was speechless. All Nudge said was "wow" and Max just stared at me with her mouth hanging slightly open.

I leaned over to her and whispered, "You're catching flies." And shut her mouth with my pointer finger. All she did was turn to the table and stare at her food.

MAX'S POV

After Fang started singing I couldn't believe the song he picked and how good his voice was. The song sounded like he meant something by it but I couldn't ask him here.

Once he was done none of us clapped or hollered we just stared at him as he came back to the table. We were speechless. All Nudge said was "wow" which is extremely short for her and I didn't realize but I was just staring at Fang when he leaned over and whispered, "You're catching flies." and shut my mouth. All I could do for him not to see me blush was stare at my empty plate on the table.

"So what song are you guys gonna do now?" Angel asked.

"What?" I said back.

"You two still need to do your duet!" she said in a duh tone.

"Oh right, well, we'll wait until there's an opening and if there is then we'll go look for a song. Kay?"

"Okay." Not even 5 minutes later the announcer was saying they had a new list full of open spots. Coincidence? I think not.

"Fine Angel. We will go." Little evil mind controlling girl.

`I heard that!' She thought to me. I stuck my tongue out at her and Fang and I walked to the sign up sheet. As we were standing in line I just had to know something.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just went up there and sang. What about you?"

"Well…" Was I really going to tell him?

"Well?" He is my best friend.

"Well…I sing in the shower…a lot. There I said it." I felt a blush creeping in to my cheeks.

"That's why you hate when we're in the same room when you take a shower?" he said with a smirk on his face.

I hit him over the head, "Oh shut up."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I always sing to music on the ipod your mom gave us. While you're all asleep and I'm updating my blog or sometimes when we're flying."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yup." Wait a second. Did we just trade secrets?

I shook my head and turned towards the list of songs.

"Well what if we do this one?" I asked Fang.

"It'll take alot to get me up there and sing that one."

We were looking for a different song and we found the perfect one at the same time.

"I think it's perfect." I said

"Definitely." We put our names on the sheet and started to walk back to the table.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Little bit a Fax for you and a major amount coming up._

_Also I know Fang was kinda OOC but I always picture him having alot of thoughts..._

_Flames/ Criticism/ Reviews/ Love are always welcome!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is another chapter for all of you dedicated readers who waited for me to update._

_I say it is the schools fault._

**While I am making brownie mix, here is chapter 6

* * *

**

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we go back can I ask you something else?"

"What?" he asked over a little girl practically screaming something by the Jonas Brothers…whoever they are…

"Can I ask you something?" I said louder.

"Yeah. Wait." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside into the cool October night air. "Ok what's up?" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to know why you picked that song to sing." I asked lamely. "It's not really that important. We should get back, they're probably wondering where we went."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders and turned my body to face him but my head stayed down just looking at my feet. I couldn't look in his eyes if he was going to say something I didn't want to hear. I mean I lo--- liked Fang. I mean he's my brother. Plus I can't like him as anything more because if something goes wrong then the flock could split up again and--

"I picked that song because it reminds me of you." I looked up at him. "It reminds me about how through all the crap we've been through in our lives, we'll always have each other."_ Did he just say what I think he said? _"Also, it does kind of sound like when you first told me about saving the world.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"It made me think of that too." I said a smile creeping on to my face. "Yes, that song was very much like when I told you. Except I don't think I wanted to go to Spain." I said laughing.

_**FLASHBACK IN FANG'S POV~**_

_I lay on my back staring at the cave's ceiling. I could not fall asleep. I looked outside the cave where Max was sitting on second watch. I had the first watch and Iggy has the third. I stood up and walk over to where Max was sitting on the edge of the cliff. The flock was out cold including Iggy, so Max and I were the only one's up._

_While I was walking over to her, I stepped on a twig and it snapped quietly. She she turned around ready to fight but when her eye's rested on me she slowly untensed and turned back around. I went over and sat down._

"_Sorry about that. I was so deep in thought that I didn't think."_

"_It's fine."_

_It was just silence between us for a while staying out over the moonlight lake, until Max broke the silence._

"_You know when Jeb took me away from you guys?" I nodded. "Well he told me something. Something big." I looked at her, urging her to continue. "He told me that I wasn't made to be just an experiment. He told me that I was supposed to save the world."_

_I blinked a couple of times, which is my way of being shocked._

"_I know," she said reading my expression, "I was shocked too. And you know what really bugs me about this? He doesn't even care if I want to save the world or not. But apparently it's my duty. But, he doesn't know me anymore. I've grown up. But does he care? NO, he doesn't. I mean come on, what does it take to get out of their grasp? What do we have to do, change our names? Start over yet again now that they know where we are? I want to go see new places, I wanna get out of California, and I'm tired of it always being hot! I mean wouldn't some snow be nice?" I could tell it was a retorical question so I let her continue._

_"Now this saving the world thing seems to be keeping me in some way chained to the school. It's just. Not. Fair." By the end she was crying. Now Max never cries and I knew this was eating her up inside. I put an arm around her and pulled her close to me resting her head on my shoulder._

_I said to her, "We'll go east. We'll go to Boston or New York or anywhere else. Ok?"_

_She sniffled a little bit and wiped her eyes. "Ok. And can we please not tell the flock about this."_

"_Of course."_

_"And Fang?"_

_"Hm?" _

_"Thanks."_

_**END FLASHBACK AND BACK TO MAX POV**_

I smiled recalling the memory of Fang and I.

Somehow I couldn't help myself. I just hugged Fang right then and there. He was stiff at first as any other person who got a surprise hug but relaxed and hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a minute and I whispered, "You're my best friend Fang. Always and forever."

"Ditto."

I pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. By the time I registered what I did my face heated up and I ran inside leaving Fang outside a little surprised but a lot confused. I Hoped.

* * *

**A/N:**_ THERE MAJOR FAX CHAPTER!!!!!! Please review =D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: -- this word.**

**Since it is here**

**do you think I own the characters?**

**(and if you reviewed here is you cookie *hands cookie through computer* be happy be merry and you can't have any more because Max ate the rest. O_O)**

OH thank Heaven. Here is chapter seven

* * *

After that embarrassing moment, we were all sitting at our table eating away and I was finally relaxed, leaning my head on Fang's shoulder. **(A/N: aw how cute sorry continue) **Well, as relaxed as i could get in a public place.

"Max where are we going next?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, we can stay in the hotel for another night and then we'll see where we go from there."

Truth was I had no idea where we were going. I guess we could go pretty much anywhere now that Intex fell off the face of the earth.

_What if we go to your mom's Max?_

Angel why are you in my head?

_Because if I never go in your head then how are you and Fang ever going to get together before the end of tonight!_

what?!?

_oops. _Angel looked down at her plate and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Next up we have our nightly singer Demi Lovato!" The diner went wild. **(A/N: ok so I didn't want anyone else to sing this song because she sings it so perfectly so PRETEND SHE ISNT FAMOUS!)**

"Thank you all for coming out to night! I'm gonna sing some thing that I've been working on for a while."

**(A/N: the song is Don't Forget by Demi Lovato)**

_**Did you forget **_

_**That I was even alive Did he ever think of me while we were apart? **_

_**Did you forget**_

_**Everything we ever had **_

_**Did you forget**_

_**Did you forget **_

_**About me**_

_**Did you regret**_

_**Ever standing by my side**_

_**Did you forget **_

_**What we were feeling inside **_Are Fang and I over that rough patch yet?

_**Now I'm left to forget**_

_**About us **..._but I can't forget about us

_**But somewhere we went wrong **_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it **...U_nless...He wants to.

_**So now I guess**_

_**This is where we have to stand**_

_**Did you regret**_

_**Ever holding my hand **_Fang slowly grabbed my hand.

_**Never again**_

_**Please don't forget**_

_**Don't forget**_

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall **_

_**Even more in love **_Our fingers are intertwined now.

_**Than we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**About us**_

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song **_I would say this song to be exact.

_**You can't forget it **N_ever.

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song **_

_**You can't forget it**_

_**At all ****Fang turned my head towards him. Our eyes locked.**_

_**And at last **_

_**All the pictures have been burned**_

_**And all the past **_

_**Is just a lesson that we've learned**_

"We're never gonna split up again. Right?"

_**I won't forget **_

_**I won't forget about us  
**_

"Never." He whispers.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**But you won't sing along**_

_**You've forgotten **_

_**About us**_

"Never. I will never leave you Max. No matter what." He whispered again as he leaned in.

His lips touched mine as the applause rung out, the fireworks exploded when we kissed. Figuratively of course.

If this is what heaven feels like then I don't care what comes next.

* * *

So hi everyone. so sorry it took me so long to update but my swim season became really hectic along with school. BUT HEY YOU SHOULD REVIEW ANYWAY! they make me happy :D


	8. Chapter 8

**What will Max and Fang sing??? It is time to find out!!!!!!!! AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO DANG LONG TO UPDATE BUT SADLY THIS STORY IS ALSO COMING TO AN END WITH 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! So i'm gonna make them the best dang chapters ever!**

**Please don't hate. Here is chapter eight

* * *

**

Fireworks went off and so did the cheering for the end of the song. Next thing I heard was an "EW!" a "finally", and 2 "Awww"'s.

"Gosh it took you two long enough!" Iggy said.

"Iggy?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." I said not breaking my gaze with Fang. Then we leaned in and kissed again. Faintly I heard "No stop it!!! MY RETINA'S!!!!" Gazzy...

Too soon Mr. announcer guy ( I really should of found out his name instead of just calling him Mr. announcer guy) came up to the mic and said "And now please welcome to the stage Nick and Maxine!"

Fang and I broke apart and he got up and held his hand out for me. Any other day or time century I would have just smacked his hand away but I felt the need to take it and walk hand in hand to the stage.

"You ready?" Fang asked me while walking up to the stage.

"Let's knock their socks off." I said and we started to sing.

(Anything You Can Do by Ethel Merman and from Annie Get Your Gun [**Max;** _Fang_])

**Anything you can do, **

**I can do better. **

**I can do anything**

 **Better than you. ** 

_No, you can't. _ 

**Yes, I can.**

_No, you can't._

**Yes, I can.**

_No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can, **

**Yes, I can!  
**

_Anything you can be_

 _I can be greater. _

_Sooner or later,_

 _I'm greater than you.  
_

**No, you're not.**

_Yes, I am._

**No, you're not.**

_Yes, I am._

**No, you're NOT!**

_Yes, I am. _

_Yes, I am!_

_I can shoot a partridge _

_with a single cartridge._

 **I can get a sparrow **

**with a bow and arrow. **

_I can live on bread and cheese._ 

**And only on that? **

_Yes._

 **So can a rat!  
**

_Any note you can reach _

_I can go higher._

 **I can sing anything**

 **Higher than you.   
**

_No, you can't. (High) _

**Yes, I can. (Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I can. (Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)_ 

**Yes, I can. (Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I can. (Higher)**

_No, you can't. (Higher)_

**Yes, I CAN! (Highest) ** 

**Anything you can buy**

 **I can buy cheaper. **

**I can buy anything**

 **cheaper than you. ** 

_Fifty cents?_

 **Forty cents!**

_Thirty cents?_

**Twenty cents!**

_No, you can't!_

 **Yes, I can, **

**Yes, I can!  
**

_Anything you can say_

 _I can say softer._

 **I can say anything **

**Softer than you.   
**

_No, you can't. (Softly)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer)**

_No, you can't. (Softer)_

 **Yes, I can. (Softer)**

_No, you can't. (Softer)_

**Yes, I can. (Softer) **

**YES, I CAN! (Scream)  
**

_I can drink my liquor_

 _faster than a flicker._

 **I can drink it quicker **

**and get even sicker!**

 _I can open any safe._

**Without bein' caught? **

_Sure._

**That's what I thought-- you crook!  
**

_Any note you can hold_

 _I can hold longer._

 **I can hold any note **

**longer than you.  
**

_No, you can't._

 **Yes, I can**

_No, you can't._

**Yes, I can**

_No, you can't._

**Yes, I can **

**Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I **

_No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--_

**CA-A-A-A-N! **

_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_ 

**Anything you can wear**

**I can wear better.**

 **In what you wear **

**I'd look better than you.  
**

 _In my coat?_

 **In your vest!**

_In my shoes?_

 **In your hat!**

_No, you can't!_

**Yes, I can **

**Yes, I CAN!  
**

_Anything you say_

 _I can say faster._

 **I can say anything **

**Faster than you.  
**

_No, you can't. (Fast)_

 **Yes, I can. (Faster)**

_No, you can't. (Faster)_

 **Yes, I can. (Faster)**

_Noyoucan't. (Faster) _

**YesIcan! (Fastest)  
**

_I can jump a hurdle. _

**I can wear a girdle. **

_I can knit a sweater._

 **I can fill it better! **

_I can do most anything!_

 **Can you bake a pie?**

_No._

 **Neither can I.  
**

_Anything you can sing_

 _I can sing sweeter._

 **I can sing anything **

**Sweeter than you.   
**

_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_ 

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't. (Sweeter) _

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_

 **Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't. (Sweeter) _

**Yes, I can. (Sweeter)**

_No, you can't, can't, can't_ 

**Yes, I can, can, can **

**Yes, I can!**

_No, you can't!_

Somehow by the end of the song Fang and I ended up back to back with our arms crossed over our chests smiling like fools.

Fang even had a full blown grin on his face.

We walked back to the table (hand in hand might I add) and saw the whole flock laughing their lungs out.

"You guys were so funny!" Nudge said a few stray tears running down her face. Her laughter seemed to never end tonight.

"Why thank you all," I said taking my seat, "I'm glad you got a good laugh because that is what we wanted."

"But Max," Angel said still giggling, "I thought you were gonna do a slow song."

"You said we had to do a duet. You never specified what kind."

"She's got you there Angel." Fang said wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him taking in his wonderful scent.

"Please Max? Please Fang? Do one more for me! One slow song that's it! PLEASE!!!"

_Don't look Max. Don't look up……crap I looked……darn those bambi eyes._

I looked at Fang with a look that said `One more?' And he gave me a look that said `You sucker.' But I knew he was joking…I think.

"Alright." I said. "One more song and it'll be slow ok?"

"Oh yes! Thank you Max and Fang."

"Ok let's go find one. Last. song." I said looking in her direction. She just giggled.

"Then we are leaving. It's been a long day."

We got out of the booth and practically ran to the sheet.

"How about this one?" He asked me.

"Isn't it kinda…cheesy? And a bit redundant?" I said.

"Isn't that the point?" He asked, already writing it down.

"No it's not. Let's do this one instead." Pointing to the one I picked out.

"Fine," he said writing the new song down, "Thankfully we both know it." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table.

_Angel you're lucky._ I thought

`Thanks Max` she thought back.

* * *

TA DA!!!! CHAPTER 8!!!! Did ya like it???? Well I won't know if you don't review so hit that green button.

HIT THAT GREEN BUTTON!

please :D


	9. Chapter 9

_**AND I WILL DEDICATE THIS NEXT CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU THAT DID REVIEW.**_

All is Good And Fine. Here is chapter nine

* * *

"It's nearing the end of our night ladies and gentlemen, so give it up for Max and Fang!"

"Why did we use our real names?" I asked fang.

"Cause we weren't paying attention?" he said.

I shrugged and got out of the booth where I had a hand waiting for me yet again. We walked up to the stage and took to the mic's for the last time.

"Ready again?" Fang whispered

"Ready as I'll ever be." I whispered back and the music started.

(A/N: the song is Broken By Seether Feat. Amy Lee) **Max;**_Fang_;_**both**_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_  

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away  **_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore _

 **The worst is over now and we can breathe again **

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away **

**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**

 **I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  **

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

 _**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

 _**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_ 

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

 _**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

 _**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

 _**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

 _**And I don't feel like I am strong enough **_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

 _**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

 _**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me here anymore_

When we were walking back to the table we heard, "Okay folks, looks like we got back to back singers. Up here again is Max and Fang!"

We both stopped.

"I thought we crossed that one out after we decided on the first one." I said to Fang.

"Guess we're doing another song." He said.

(A/N: I Run to you by Lady Antebellum **Max** ; _Fang_ ; **_both_** )

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late_  
**I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast**  
**Or too slow it seems**  
**_When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**

**_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_**

_**This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you**_

We walked back to the table and everyone was smiling. Including Fang. We sat down and when I looked at Gazzy and Angel it looked as if they were going to fall asleep right then and there.

"Sleepy guys?" I asked them.

"No of course not Max." Gazzy said "I'm just-" yawn "- having trouble keeping my eyes open."

Angel said nothing but a little snore.

"Okay guys, Fang and I will pay and you guys start heading back to the hotel. Ok?" They all obeyed instantly.

I ruffled Gazzy's hair as he got up. "My little trooper." He hugged me and started to walk towards the door with Nudge by his side. I looked at Angel. Was she sleeping standing up?

"Angel? Sweetie?" She lifted her head to look at me.

"Max?" "Yes sweetie?" "Thank you both for letting us come tonight." She said and she hugged Fang then me. As I hugged her I picked her up and gave her to Iggy who was standing there waiting for Angel.

"So we're gonna pay the bill and meet you guys back at the hotel. `Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Iggy said while turning around with angel in his arms. "You two lovebirds be good now ok?"

I shot him a glare but of course my glares are useless on Iggy. I sat back in the booth and thought about our night as we waited for someone to bring us a check.

* * *

**_So there's chapter nine! so the next chapter is going to be the last chapter D: and i'm very sad to say that after that i won't be posting that often because i'm trying to write my own story. i might be back for the occasional one shots (like my new one A VERY FAXY CHRISTMAS go read it!!!!) but i won't do anymore long stories. thanks for sticking with me and the last chapter will be up in 2010!_**

**_To express you sadness/flames/complamets/happiness/reviews please click the green button ;D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so to all you rereaders this is the newest newest chapter. No one has read this chapter. So this is completely new and this is also where the original story Karaoke Night ended after this chapter and I was gonna start something new.**

**But if you all really want I will continue with it and just kinda wing it even though I know where it would go if I do continue. So!**

**In your opinion:**

**Option A) YES CONTINUE THE STORY OR I WILL KILL YOU**

**Option B) No just do something else**

**Option C) Yes continue and start something else**

**Or**

**Option D) You're a horrible writer stop writing and get off fanfiction**

**Personally I really hope none of you want option D other wise I will be very sad and feel unloved. **

**I know that I said that i was "taking a break" which i still am but i really do wanna know your opinions!**

**NOW ENOUGH WITH THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**I have no time for men. Here is chapter 10**

* * *

"Will you be needing your check, sweet thing?" Nico asked trying to be smooth...and failing.

"Yup please and thank you." I responded hastily.

After he finally came back to give us our check, Nico tried once more to make a move on me, "Are you sure? I'm off in about a half hour. I'll show you some sights you ain't never seen before."

"Alright, I've heard enough. Back off waiter boy. Give us our damn check before I make you wish you were dead." Fang said venemously.

"Here's your check thank you for your time." Nico practically squealed out and took off for the kitchen.

"Wish he was dead huh? Waiter boy?" I snorted. Fang rolled his eyes and dropped some cash on the table. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Your mom gave it to me before we left. Don't blame me." I shrugged my shoulders and stood up to walk out into the now colder October night once again and started walking back to the hotel.

In the distance we heard church bells going saying in was midnight.

"Wow it's midnight?" I asked Fang.

He stopped and turned to me. We were in the middle of central park by now.

"I think this is where the princess turns back into the unloved child." I said to him.

He smirked at me and said, "Well don't worry you're always loved by the kids and me."

We started walking again when Fang grabbed my hand as we were walking.

"Well…" I said not sure what to say, "We haven't been out this late unless we were flying and looking for our parents."

"It would seem to be that way."

We kept walking on and I knew that soon we would get to the hotel so I stopped walking and led Fang over to a bench.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can we talk about...this?" I asked him holding up our intertwined fingers.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well there's….I don't know."

"So you want to talk about something but you don't know what you want to talk about it?" he said smirking.

"Ok did that even make sense?" He smirked again. "But what I mean is that I want to talk about why we're gonna do this. I mean how can we do this when we have to save the world and take care of all the kids nonetheless and how is this part of the big picture and with everything that is going on I don't think I can--" Fang put his finger to my lips making me stop.

"Max you are not going to back out of this now. I thought tonight meant something to the both of us. It definitely meant something to me. I don't understand how you can look me in the eye and say that with everything going on and with saving the world that those are some of the reasons that we can not be together. It doesn't make sense."

_Geez. He is on a role._

"So I need a good well developed reason about why we can not be together. And saving the world is not a reason."

Fang looked me straight in the eyes when he was saying this. They were looking at me with such a determination that I knew saving the world wasn't a reason. So when I looked into his eyes I knew that I could trust him with the truth. I knew that Fang would always be there and I knew that I needed to try and take a chance.

"Well I just—I want—I don't...I don't want to get hurt." I said not looking at him now.

"Max," Fang said lifting my face up to him, "I promised you I'd never leave you again ever."

"But for some reason that doesn't seem good enough!" I said standing up. "We never thought we were going to split up in the first place and then we did. Ari came into the picture and you just...left. You didn't care that why I took him, you just thought he was a monster. You left me, Nudge,and Angel because _my brother_ was with us. You just decided what you want. And then you left me in the dust."

Now he stood up so he would be taller then me."I never wanted to leave. But I thought I had to. I'm sorry I didm't trust him. But Max, what is it going to take for you to realize that I will never leave you again and that you are the only one I want to be with? When will you realize that every girl I have seen or kissed was never as good as you are. Lissa was never anything to me. Hell I was glad when we left Virginia and I left her. And when I saw you kiss the wiener Sam after your date with him I wanted to go down there and punch his lights out," he said with a chuckle, "and if you thought that I felt anything for Bridget then you are completely wrong. You have always been better then them. I grew up with you. I've gone through thick and thin with you and I still do. I never want to give up on you cause I know i never will. I wish I could do everything for you. I want make sure you see the world. I wish i could just take away the past we've had but if I did I'd never love you the way i do today. I just want to hold you when you're upset and when you're in pain i want to take it all away."

_Wow. He just keeps going doesn't he?_

"I love you Max. I love you more then the entire world. The second the flock broke up I felt like the other half of me was gone. I know that the flock splitting up was my fault and I over-reacted but Ari _is_ your brother and I should have been more supportive but I hated him so much that I didn't see what my actions would lead to and--" I put my fingers over his lips. This time I had to stop him.

"I understand." I whispered.

"You're my other half Max. I love you with all my heart."**(A/N: I JUST COULDN'T STOP WRITING HIS SPEECH! Sorry if I went overboard. But what can you do when a teenage avian american hybrid must pour out his heart? Anyway continue.)**

I just stared at Fang. I didn't know what to say to that. I mean what do you say when the ever so non-emotion, short sentence Fang pours out his feelings to you?

"I---I---" _SPIT IT OUT! _"I think I love you too."

"You think?" he asked his face frowning a bit.

"No, I don't think."

"Well that makes sense. You never use your brain."

I smacked his arm, threw my arms around his neck went up on my toes a bit so I was at his eye level "No I don't think I love you. I know I love you. I do love you Fang. I may not be able to make as big a speech as you but I do love you with all my heart too."

"Really?" he asked, a big smile coming to his face.

"No I'm lying just so you can kiss me again and then I can run away."

"Well I won't let you because I will chase you until you stop and I can say my entire speech, as you call it, again until it gets stuck in that stubborn head of yours." Fang leaned into me and gave me the most passionate perfect kiss I'd ever had. Even though that isn't saying much.

"I love you Ms. Maximum Ride."

"I love you too Fang."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."

We kissed, finished walking back to the hotel, and went up to our floor, by the time we got to our rooms it was around one A.M.

"Let's check on the kids." I whispered.

When we went in Nudge and Angel's room they were passed out on top of the covers so we tucked them in and checked on Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy was luckily under the covers but sprawled out over the bed and Iggy was laying on the couch; he must have been waiting up for us.

I tiptoed into the room over to him and poked his chest. Which was a bad idea for a blind kid who's been on the run for all his life because his hand whipped out and grabbed my throat.

"IGGY!" I said, my voice strained. But he didn't realize it was me yet so Fang had jump in the middle of it and pull Iggy and I apart. He pulled us out into the hall so we wouldn't wake up the Gasman.

"Max?" Iggy's sad voice said. "I'm so sorry. You just startled me and I'm so so sorry."

"Iggy don't worry. I've been through worse and I shouldn't have tapped you like that. Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to tell you we were back. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm really sorry Max."

"Iggy. Don't worry about it. I promise I'm fine.

"Alright. Night guys." He walked back into his room and locked the door behind him. Fang and I just stood in the hall for a minute taking in what happened.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Come on. Let's go to bed." I said starting to walk to our room. I was actually a little shook up. Iggy was so on edge, I never realize how much of a disadvantage he was at. Fang grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug; Of course he could see right through me

"It'll be fine Max. He's more on edge now because there is always that possibility on Intex comng back." He whispered.

"I know. Let's just go to bed."

When we got in we got ready for bed and before I got in bed while Fang was getting ready I closed all the windows and locked the door to the hall except the door connected to the two boys room and ours. Then when I was done with that, Fang was done getting ready and starting to turn off all the lights and getting into bed. Which we were sharing… nope this won't be awkward.

"Max, can I actually crack the curtains open?"

"Sure."

"Fang?" I asked before he laid down. "Can I have a good night kiss?"

"As You Wish." Then he leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. **(A/N: whose seen The Princess Bride? Anyone?)**

"Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Fang."

Then I closed my eyes and felt Fang's strong arm pull me close to him and I fell asleep ready for anything.

**Well there you have it. It was the infamous missing chapter. So it's finally up all you rereaders. Now be sure to tell me what I should do in your opinion.**

**Choose between option A,B,C, or D or just say what you feel. Thanks for all your support!**

**I might have a idea for where to go with this story if i ever did continue but TA DA! THE END OF IT STARTED WITH A SONG...MAYBE!**


End file.
